1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, which is appropriate for a digital camera, a video camera, and the like, and an imaging apparatus which comprises the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an inner focus type imaging lens is used as an imaging lens mounted on an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera. In such an imaging lens, it is strongly demanded that focusing can be performed at high speed and the shortest imaging distance is as short as possible. In the imaging lens, in a case where a lens group (hereinafter referred to as a focus lens group) that moves during focusing is formed of only one lens, it is possible to reduce the size and weight of the focus lens group, and thus high-speed focusing becomes possible. For example, JP2013-238740A, JP2013-088718A, JP2012-242690A, JP2013-003324A, and JP2016-109759A disclose inner focus type imaging lenses in which the focus lens group is formed of one lens.